


Hold you through the night

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Sam Wilson, F/M, Fluff, Modern Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: PTSD is one of the downsides of being a hero
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Hold you through the night

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are dreams

_The blazing sun blinded him as joyful laughter echoed throughout the desert. As the man walked through the sand dunes, he squinted his eyes, trying to make out the silhouette._

_“Come on, Sammy, you gap-tooth punk, I’ll race you,” the man laughed happily as the scenery changed to the big open sky._

_Sam could feel the warm wind hit against his skin as the laughing voice began to ring in his ears once again._

_“Riley, I think we should go back,” He called out, a lump forming in his throat, knowing how the scene would play out._

_A bright flash blinded him as smoke filled his lungs, racing towards the wreckage._

“Riley!” Sam’s body shot straight up, waking violently from his nightmare. He felt warm hands rest against his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Sam, I’ve got you, baby,” Bucky said in a soft voice pressing her body close to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“Mhm… sorry for waking you,” Sam said guilt in his voice.

“Let’s get you in a warm bath,” She said, feeling the sweat-soaked shirt. Bucky led him to the bathroom, running warm water in the tube, helping Sam get undressed.

The water was warm against their skin as the couple sat in silence; the only sound was the water spilling from the washcloth. Bucky poured the warm water over Sam’s muscles earning a content sigh.

“You’re too good for me,” Sam croaked out, turning around in the small tub, brushing back a strand of her hair and kissing her cheek.

“I will always hold you through the night,” she said, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek.

Bucky pulled out warm pajamas before pulling back the covers and crawling into the bed. Her arms wrapped around Sam’s broad shoulders, letting Sam rest his head on her chest. Bucky hummed softly as she rubbed his arm gently, helping him drift off to sleep.


End file.
